


A Star-Crossed Kiss

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [16]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Kissing, M/M, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Teagan has been searching for Saxx for so long.





	A Star-Crossed Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Teagan Bellamy](https://toyhou.se/2863354.teagan-violins), a noble high elf  
[Saxxon Violins](https://toyhou.se/2853296.saxxon-violins), a tiefling bard

Teagan is lost in the crowd and clamor of Cyrus’ bar, something so familiar he should be used to it by now, but it always makes him anxious, trying to see through the crush of bodies without being shoved or elbowed. It feels like he’s been searching forever, days even, or years - but that’s ridiculous. The shows only run for a night at a time. 

There’s a flash of blue in the crowd, the shade well-loved, familiar; skin tattooed with black lines and symbols Teagan’s hands have traced so many times. Teagan starts towards him, cries out “Saxx!” - but his voice is lost in the din, Saxx’s figure disappearing into the crowd again. 

Teagan struggles after him, hardly feeling the knocks and bumps from the people he pushes past. “Saxx!” he shouts again, loud as he can. _ “Saxx!” _

“Teagan.” 

He whirls around, the noise of the bar falling away, insignificant now that Saxx is here. Teagan throws himself at Saxx with a muffled sob, burying his face in Saxx’s shoulder. He can’t quite understand why he’s so desperate - it’s close to how he’d felt the time his father had sent men to hurt Saxx to try to keep them apart - but Teagan quickly pushes the dark thought away. He doesn’t want to dwell on those dismal times when he has Saxx right here in his arms. 

“You okay, Teagan?” Saxx asks, brow furrowed. 

Teagan hates to see him worry; he reaches up to smooth a finger over the line between his brows. “Thought I’d lost you,” Teagan explains, squeezing him even tighter. Saxx makes a soft sound - concerned, understanding.

“I’d never leave you, love,” Saxx says, pressing a kiss to his forehead, to his cheek, teasing at the corner of his mouth. Teagan laughs, a little shaky, but reassured. 

“Promise?” he whispers against Saxx’s lips. 

“'Course I do,” Saxx says, and seals it with a kiss, a soft press of lips that quickly deepens. Teagan makes a low, needy sound, dragging Saxx in closer. He’s never felt so loved, so complete, so -

Alone. 

He jerks awake with a rattling gasp that’s already halfway to a sob, and when his scrabbling hands meet only cool, empty sheets beside him there’s no halfway about it. Teagan curls into a tight ball on his side, his keening cries shaking his body. It hurts just as much as the first time whenever he remembers that Saxx is… gone. 

He’s _ dead, _Teagan reminds himself roughly. He knows the reason he still has these dreams is that he still can’t quite believe it. Knows he’s just torturing himself with these memories, that there’s no chance he’ll ever reach out again and feel Saxx by his side - 

“But he _ promised,_” Teagan whispers to himself, low, broken, and he lets the waves of his tears carry him into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.


End file.
